Fighting on a Sunday
by DefenderOfAllMankind
Summary: 1923 One shot Steve is 5 and Bucky is 6


Buckys eyes started to close as the preacher continued with his sermon, Steve looked over to see his best friend's body began to slump over in the pew. He nudged the sleeping boy and his head quickly sprang up "I'm awake!" he yelled. Everyone in the small church glared at the two children. Steve and Buck both sunk in there seat making themselves as small as possible.

After a few seconds the man continued preaching the word. Buck leaned over "When is it going to be over" he whispered. Steve smiled, his friend was impatient and the sermon was dragging on. "One more song Buck, and then we can go play." He nodded.

The boys stood up and grabbed the hymnal on the back of the pew in front of then. They both sang "how great thow art" loudly and off key. Bucks little finger followed the words on the page, he was still learning to read so he stumbled on the word "savior". Steve's mother Sarah smiled at the two. She was so happy the boys were so close.

Church ended and the boys quickly got up and began to run down the steps. Sarah was talking to another woman when Bucky sped past her.

"James, you watch after Steve and get home before supper." She yelled after him. Buck turned and grinned, his large blue eyes hiding behind his baby cheeks. "Yes Ma'am."

"Buck, wait up!" Steve giggled as he tried to keep up with his friend.

He slowed down letting the boy catch up. Steve put his hands on his knees breathing heavily. The kid has asmah along with many other medical problems.

Buck stopped to let Steve catch his breath "Where we going anyhow?"

Bucky huffed "I didn't want to tell ya, but I'm meeting Billy Mason at twelve in the junk yard."

Steve's little eye grew wide. "Why would you do a dumb thing like that, Billy is mean."

"Yep, that's why I'm fighting him at noon." Buck announced proudly as he turned and kept walking. Steve ran in front of him stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Bucky, its Sunday you can't fight on a Sunday."

He laught at his sacred friend. "And why not?"

"Its in the Bible!" The small kid explained.

"No it isn't! I was listening in church he said no workin' and I ain't workin'! I promas a

I won't even break a sweat."

Steve could not believe his little friends logic.

"Buck,you can't fight as Billy, you just can't! We were going to have a sleep over and if you get caught, your Ma' will ground you!"

The boy's brows furrowed. "I an't gunna get caught if you keep you trap shut!"

Steve was honest to a fault, and his friend knew that his mama would find out if she asked What they did that day.

Buck started Steve down "You gotta promas you won't tell! Pinkie Sware!" He said holding out his little finger.

Steve looked at the dirty fingernail; they had been digging in the sand before chuch.

"Deal." He said reluctantly as they intertwined their baby fingers.

Buck hooked his arm around Steve. "I'm gonna beat the snot out of that kid for what he said!"

The smaller boy saw his friend had rage in his eyes.

"What did he say?" Steve questioned.

"He said you were a sickly dog and should be put down!" Anger filled his sentence.

Billy Mason came into their sight his little stocky body stood in the junk yard.

The Mason boy was seven. one year older than Buck and two years older than Steve.

He had some nerve saying that! And Bucky was going to set this kid straight.

They stood sizing up each others small body.

"Your little nosebleed friend is gonna get it, after I knock your lights out Barnes!"

The large boy hissed.

"This does not need to end in a fight!" Steve pleaded as he grabbed Buckys chubby little wrist.

"it always ends in a fight." He said still glaring at Billy and yanking his hand away from the 5 year old.

Within seconds the two boys were punching and kicking.

They both were equally strong and each did damage on the other. They rolled in the dirt kicking up.dust making a cloud around them.

Steve held his breath and covered his face peeking through his fingers.

When Bucky let out a scream.

They all head a man's voice yell past the gate "Hey! You boys get out of there!"

Billy got up and dusted himself off "this isn't over Barnes" he said as he ran home.

Steve kneeled down next to his friend

Bucky had rolled over a open can and the metal had dug into his left arm.

He hissed as he looked at the cut!

" Come on let's get you cleaned up." Steve's small hand reached out to the injured boy.

The two walked home saying very little to one another.

Steve smiled at his friend "Thanks for defending me."

"Anytime Punk."Bucky laught.

"Your a jerk" Steve giggled

The End


End file.
